


Pleasureful Punishment

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Corey, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reference Season 6a, Top Mason, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Summary: Mason decides he's going to get Corey back for checking out their teacher. Set season 6a. My First story with these two.





	Pleasureful Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love these two as a couple. They compliment each other and the way that Corey tries to keep Mason safe is wonderful. Finally watching season 5 and 6a of Teen Wolf.
> 
> AN2- Got this idea from season 6a episode one when they were in the classroom. Liam and Mason were both jealous that Hayden and Corey were checking out the teacher. This is only Corey and Mason though

"You were so checking our teacher out in class," Mason said gently, but forcibly pushing his boyfriend onto the bed. "So what do you have to say for yourself Corey?" he asked trying to hide the smile that was forming on his face. He had been planning this since he had saw Corey checking Mr. Douglas out. Most of the class was sure, but he was slightly jealous at the moment. He'd known that Liam had been too when Hayden checked the teacher out. He wasn't going to say the guy wasn't okay looking, but not that hot. He wasn’t sure why he had a strange feeling about him either. He just didn’t want to think about that right now.

"I'm sorry, Mason," Corey could tell that Mason wasn't really mad at him. He was playing along because he wanted what was coming. They'd been dating for almost four months now. It could be five if they considered the dates before they had said it was official. He hadn't said the words, but he knew he was falling in love with Mason. "I promise no more checking him out,"

"That's the future, but you see you did it in class today. I got to do something that will remind you not to do it again." Mason looked Corey up and down letting his tongue slide over his lips. When he'd pushed Corey on the bed his shirt had rode up. He could see the ghost of his boyfriend's stomach. He could never get enough of looking at Corey’s body. He’d spent one Saturday touching and kissing every single spot on him.

They'd made out plenty of times before he had been turned into the Beast the last time. However, after Lydia had turned him back Corey had taken him home. He hadn't wanted to let him out of his sight again. Liam had shown up too and hadn't wanted to leave at first, but Mason had made his best friend leave. He was fine and once Liam had left he'd had the entire night with Corey. It was the first time they'd had sex and it had been wonderful. It had been better than he had thought it was going to be. 

~MC CM~

"What are you going to do? There is only two options and I'm guessing you want to go for option one," Corey said going to sit up, but instead he was pushed back down. He didn't go back down alone though. Mason got on the bed straddling his waist and he could feel his boyfriend's hardened member through their clothes. "I told you it was option one," he smiled before pulling Mason down kissing him. 

Five months of kissing Corey and it hadn't done anything but get better every time. He moved his hand over Corey's face, letting his thumb brush down his jaw line. He had already fallen hard, but he just couldn't say the words yet. Instead, he just put everything into the kiss that he was feeling. At times he didn't want to stop, which had come close to getting them both in trouble.

He moaned into the kiss as Corey's free hand came up touching him. He probably shouldn't have worn tight pants, but he couldn't help it. Every time he did at some point during the day he'd feel Corey's hand over his ass. It was one of the many benefits when your boyfriend can turn invisible. They both could turn invisible if Corey took hold of his hand and they'd used that ability a few times already. Okay, so maybe a lot of times especially to sneak Corey into his bedroom. 

"I like this style of punishment," Corey smiled once they broke the kiss. He wasn't going to stop Mason from whatever he had planned. 

"I should wait until you're not enjoying this so much, but I just can't resist you," Mason said back before he started working on Corey's pants getting them undone. 

~MC CM MC~

Once Mason had the zipper down he got off the bed. He took hold of the pants pulling them down slowly not taking his eyes off of his boyfriend the entire time. He took Corey's boots off before finishing with his pants. He tossed them on the floor smiling because Corey was going commando under his pants. He knew he'd had his boxer briefs on earlier because they'd had a little fun at lunch. He reached for Corey's shirt next unbuttoning it before pushing it off his shoulders.

"I didn't want something else getting in the way. I just didn't put them back on," Corey said seeing the questioning look in Mason's eyes. They could almost read each other like a book now. He didn't know how, but Mason could and it was a turn on for him. 

"Just remember that my mom is home so no screaming," Mason warned before he took hold of his boyfriend's hardened cock taking it into his mouth. He had been surprised at just how loud Corey could be during sex. He was quiet at times, but at the same time he wasn't when they were together. He didn't know him that well before he'd been brought back by Theo. However, right now he was hoping that he wouldn't start screaming when he got close. 

~MC CM~

 

Corey let out a moan as Mason took him into his mouth watching his boyfriend work on just the head of his cock. Mason swirled his tongue around the leaking head. He moved down humming as he did so. He held his hand at the base of Corey's cock when he went back up. He wasn't going to just let him off; he was going to make him wait. He had read something online about ways to starve off an orgasm. 

Mason hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked on the head of Corey's cock. He ran his tongue along the slit before taking the full length back into his mouth. Once he felt the head against the back of his throat he swallowed. The first few times he'd tried this he'd gagged, but he had gotten a lot better since then. The pleasure sounds that were coming from Corey's mouth were giving him confidence like always. 

Corey bit down harder on his inner jaw trying not to let too many sounds out. He kept watching his cock disappear into Mason's mouth. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his self propped up. He wanted to thrust, but didn't want to hurt Mason knowing he could since he was stronger. He let his hand move to the back of Mason's head holding him there. There was no force behind it and Mason could easily get free. He just wanted him to know he wanted more.

Mason ran his tongue over the underside of Corey's shaft as he moved back up. He looked up at Corey before running his tongue along the slit again. He put slight more pressure at the base making sure that Corey didn't actually cum. He knew he was going to feel like he was though; he'd done it to his own self to see if it worked using his hand. He kept moving just his tongue around the head of Corey's cock knowing he was close. 

"Mas-?" Corey fell back onto the bed feeling the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. He barely remembered to stay quiet. The third swipe of Mason's tongue along his slit and he bucked up. He could swear that he was cumming, but he wasn't because Mason's hand was still there. He had no clue how he was doing it, but was having trouble with words at the moment to ask. 

 

~MC CM MC~

After Mason knew that Corey wasn't going to cum he let go of his cock. He moved so he was lying beside him letting his hand move over Corey's torso. He leaned over running his tongue over Corey's nipple. He sucked at it before gently pulling with his teeth all the while his hand was moving along the other nipple. He had plans to continue, but he was waiting until Corey recovered. He just couldn't resist touching him and kissing him. 

"What... What did you just do?" Corey asked letting out pleasured moans as Mason's hand moved down over his abs. 

"I might have been looking up ways to punish ones boyfriend earlier," Mason said with a smile before capturing Corey's mouth with his. He knew that he'd get asked it really was a shock. "I came across two methods, but I so wasn't going to be buying any toys," he wasn't that bold to go buy any kind of sex toys in a store. He still hadn't used the little gift that Liam had given him when he'd told him he was gay. He'd about died seeing what was in the box his best friend had given him.

"Just remember I always get payback, at least in bed," Corey smiled back pulling Mason back into another kiss. He easily moved so he was straddling Mason deepening the kiss. He worked on getting Mason's shirt unbuttoned wanting to see his boyfriend's bare skin. He was only slightly more experienced than Mason was. However, the night they'd had sex was the first time he had too. 

"Who said you could be in charge?" Mason asked once they pulled away for air, Corey moving down to his neck. He moaned letting Corey push his shirt off of his shoulders. He closed his eyes as Corey's mouth moved farther down his body. He wasn't going to complain at all if his boyfriend wanted to be on top though. 

"Me," Corey said opening Mason's pants before taking them and his boxer briefs completely off. He smiled before taking Mason's cock into his mouth loving the taste. He moved down until he had the leaking cock all the way to the back of his throat. He came back up sucking and licking at the head. He took his tongue to the under side hearing Mason's strangled moan. He could tell it was getting harder for Mason to keep his own rule about being quiet. 

Mason bucked up into Corey putting his hand to his mouth in a fist feeling his balls rising. He thought Corey was going to deny him like he had. However, he was cumming, shooting into Corey's mouth after another suck. He bit down on his hand crying out as he was once again all the way in Corey's mouth. He had never cum so quickly until he'd had Corey's mouth around his cock.

~MC CM~

Corey drank Mason down not letting anything escape his mouth. He had thought about denying his boyfriend, but he wanted to taste him so badly. He pulled free going up to Mason moving his hand away replacing it with his mouth. He slid his tongue into Mason's mouth letting him taste his self. He needed more though; he needed Mason to finish what he'd started. 

"If you can, my ass is empty without your cock," Corey said against Mason's ear before kissing his neck. 

"Lube's in the drawer," Mason moaned out feeling Corey's teeth nipping at his neck. He shivered in pleasure feeling the hand moving over his nipples at the same time. "If you can resist long enough," he added when Corey didn't move.

"Just enjoying my sexy boyfriend," Corey said before he moved getting the lube from Mason's nightstand. 

Corey got on his knees moving his ass in front of Mason's face for the fun of it. He let out sound he'd deny he ever made when Mason pulled him back. Mason's tongue darting right into his opening after he moved his cheeks apart. He moaned making a fist in the sheets as Mason's tongue continued probing him. Mason's hands held onto his hips lifting him up slightly before bringing him back down. He was only an inch from actually sitting on Mason's face. 

Mason pulled his tongue free letting it licking across the rim before moving it back in. He kept his tongue moving until he had Corey right on the edge of cumming. He smiled hearing the whine that Corey let out when he flipped him on his back. He wasn't going to let him cum that easily and they both knew it. He kissed Corey until he knew he had calmed down enough for him to finish opening him up. 

"You are just cruel," Corey complained but he was smiling knowing he was going to get what he wanted soon enough. Mason always gave him what he wanted and he loved every bit of it. He felt like he belonged when he was with Mason. He was pretty sure that Mason would be the only one to miss him if something happened. His parents hadn’t even noticed he didn’t go home most nights. He stayed here with Mason swapping who held who. 

"You love every bit of it," Mason said back opening the lube with a smile.

~MC CM~

Once Mason had Corey slicked up he pulled him to his feet. He moved his desk chair turning it so the back was against the wall. They always had sex on his bed when they were in his room. He loved watching Corey under him falling apart or doing his own falling apart as Corey fucked him. He just was following up on his punishment turning Corey so he was holding onto the arms of the chair. 

Corey moaned feeling Mason's cock against the rim of his ass. He gripped the chair tighter waiting for Mason to be inside him. Mason had him in a tight grip, but it didn't hurt. They had never hurt each other. He could never hurt Mason and he knew his boyfriend wouldn't hurt him. He felt Mason thrust in letting another moan out enjoying it.

Mason thrust forward once he'd let Corey adjust for a moment. He went all the way in stopping again leaning into Corey. "Move," Corey said after another minute of Mason not moving. He couldn't take it anymore. 

Mason pulled back before thrusting back in. He kept holding Corey as he made quick sharp thrusts. He nailed Corey's prostate every time no matter how much he changed the angle. He moaned watching his cock disappearing into Corey. He loved how it looked and the moans that Corey was letting out where going straight to his already hardened cock. He was really hoping his mom didn't hear them.

Corey let his head fall against the back of the chair as Mason's thrust lost their rhythm. He wanted to move, but he had no leverage with the angle he was at. It only took two more hammers of Mason's cock into him that he was cumming. He could feel Mason unloading into him just a second later. He bit down so he wouldn't shout Mason's name. Mason let strangled moan slip out as he unloaded into Corey. He thrust all the way in not moving. 

 

~MC CM~

 

Mason waited until they both stopped cumming before he slid free of Corey. He turned Corey around kissing him as they walked back to the bed. He didn't break the kiss as they fell onto his bed. He moaned their cocks touching as they did so. Corey flipped them over so Mason was under him. He didn't stop kissing him until his lungs burned in protest. 

"Are you going to be drooling over Mr. Douglas?" Mason asked when he caught his breath looking up at Corey.

"Who's Mr. Douglas?" Corey asked grinning before he laughed feeling Mason laughing below him too. 

"That's what I thought," Mason said trying to control his laugh. He couldn't though and didn't want to. His life had gotten even better when he'd met Corey. It hadn't been dull before, but now it was always amazing. 

Corey knew they should clean up, but he just wanted to stay where he was for a while. He did move so they were on the bed completely before snuggling with Mason. He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. He still remembered the first time they had cuddled up in the sewers. It had been wonderful having Mason in his arms. He had tried protecting Mason on his own. He hadn't wanted anyone to hurt him, but he had gotten Mason back. He wasn't going to be letting him go either. 

Mason took Corey's hand in his own intertwining their fingers. He loved the way Corey was always protecting him. He had made sure Corey didn't think he had failed when the Druid Doctors had taken him months ago. They had been stronger than they were and so had the beast that had been his other half. He had what he wanted now and wasn't going to let anyone tell him other wise. 

~THE END~


End file.
